


Bullets

by vtn



Category: Fake News, Fake News FPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are like bullets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullets

"You're ridiculous."

Jon stops pacing the room, finally sits down, waiting to be admonished.

" _I'm_ ridiculous?" he squeaks, laughing nervously. "But Stephen, _you_ had no reason—"

"Oh, I had _every_ reason, Jon. Maybe you're just missing—"

"Maybe, maybe I'm just missing _you_ , ever thought of that?"

"Oh, I've _thought_ of it." Stephen waves his hand dismissively. "Is there a problem here?"

"It's not, it's just, Stephen," and the rest of the sentence dissolves into various consonants fighting for their chance at airtime.

And then Stephen's fingers are in his hair and he knows just what point he's missing.


End file.
